Homer Bites the Dust
by Orrymain
Summary: The Jackson-O'Neills deal with a death in the family, and then Jack and Daniel get the shock of their lives.


Homer Bites the Dust Author: Orrymain Author Email: (Feedback welcome)  
Author Website: Category: Slash, Drama, Romance, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel ... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13 Season: Beyond the Series (2004 to January 2009)  
Spoilers: None Size: 37kb Written: September 19-21, December 21, 2004 Summary: The Jackson-O'Neills deal with a death in the family, and then Jack and Daniel get the shock of their lives.  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. A gal can dream though!  
Notes: 1) Sometimes, Jack and Daniel speak almost telepathically. Their "silent" words to each other are indicated by asterisks instead of quotes, such as Jack, we can't  
2) Silent, unspoken thoughts by various characters are indicated with in front and behind them, such as Where am I  
3) Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Claudia, Drdjlover, QuinGem, Linda, Sue B.!

Homer Bites the Dust by Orrymain

--A Fishie Comes Home - December 2004 

"Merry Christmas, Angel."

Jack kissed his husband, their hands roaming each other's backs as they embraced.

"It's been perfect ... again. I love you so much," Daniel responded, kissing Jack once again.

"Who'd ever believe it, Danny? You, me, the girls, and the fish!"

"Happy as ... clams," Daniel chuckled.

"Happier," Jack sighed contentedly as the lovers kissed again.

"Jack, I got you one more present."

"I love presents."

"My husband, the child," Daniel chuckled. The lovers were snuggled together in front of the fireplace, the two beagles asleep on their beanbag a few feet away. "I, uh, well, I hope you like this one. It's ... different."

"Danny, you're doing that insecure thing again. Don't you know by now that anything you give me is magic?"

"Jack ... my Jack," Daniel ran his palm along Jack's check, "love you."

"Love you, too, so friggin' much. Now where's my present?"

Daniel groaned teasingly.

"Sometimes, Babe, you're too romantic for words."

The two laughed, then Daniel stood up. Jack assumed he was going to disappear upstairs or to one of the other rooms to get the present, but he walked only a few feet away.

"Um, remember how Sam came by earlier."

"Hard to forget. She has the worst timing in history."

"Jack, it's not her fault that we ... well, that ... never mind."

Jack laughed. He was still sitting by the fireplace.

"Okay, so what about Carter?"

"Remember I sent you upstairs to get her presents?"

"Yes, and I also remember they weren't where you told me." Suddenly, the light dawned. "You set me up. I don't know what for, but you did!"

Daniel smiled and nodded.

"She was taking care of your present for me."

"Taking care of?"

Daniel walked back to his husband, extending his hand.

"Come here."

Daniel helped Jack up and, holding his hand, led his lover back to where Daniel had been standing a minute earlier. "Jack, I hope you like him."

"Him?"

"Him."

Daniel pointed to the fish tank. Jack looked into the large, deluxe aquarium, immediately noticing a new three-inch yellow fish.

"An angelfish."

"Actually, it's a lemon peel angelfish."

"He's bright," Jack said, leaning over to get a closer look.

The fish was a bright, metallic yellow with bright blue circles around each eye. The vertical fins were lined with the same blue. He also had a black eyespot, outlined in blue, on each side of his body. These spots would fade as the fish aged.

Suddenly, Jack laughed.

"What? You don't like him?"

Jack heard the insecurity in Daniel's voice and pulled his lover close.

"Danny, look at him. He's Homer."

"Homer?"

"Homer Simpson. He's all yellow, and look at that mouth. 'D'oh'. Danny, he's saying, 'D'oh'! See him?"

Jack had a big smile on his face as he watched Homer swim up and down the tank. Then Jack put his face up against the glass wall.

"D'oh, d'oh, d'oh, d'oh, d'oh, d'oh, d'oh, d'oh, d'oh, d'oh, d'oh, d'oh, d'oh, d'oh, d'oh, d'oh, d'oh, d'oh, d'oh, d'oh, d'oh."

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Twenty-one d'oh's!"

"Oh."

Daniel shook his head, as if to wake himself up. His lover was crazy, and Daniel loved him all the more for being so child-like. As he watched Jack with Homer, he knew his gift was a success.

"Danny, is our tank big enough?"

"Yes, but we do need to get a few more hiding places for him. A few more rocks maybe, and we need to make sure there's both protein and algae for him to feed off of."

"He won't hurt the other fish? Homer's not known for his charity, you know."

Daniel laughed.

"We shouldn't get any more angelfish, but he'll be fine with our other fish. I sent you an email with all kinds of information about the proper care of ... angelfish."

Jack stood up straight and took Daniel into his arms.

"Thank you, Angel, for my angelfish. I think I'd like to take care of my special Angel right now. Any objections?" Daniel shook his head. "I love you more than life."

"Merry Christmas, Jack."

--Introducing Homer - July 2007 

"Fishie," Noa said, pointing at the fish.

"We have a lot of fishes, Noa," Jack informed the little girl.

Jack and Daniel's family had unexpectedly doubled. Not only did they have their triplets, but they'd also just brought home the three Morgan children - Jennifer, David, and Chenoa - the day before.

The youngest, Chenoa, called Noa, was fascinated by the fish from the start. She was just a toddler and loved to watch the colorful fish.

"Big!" she pointed to the brightly colored angelfish.

"That's Homer."

"Homer?" David asked. "Like Homer Simpson?"

"I knew I liked you," Jack teased, putting his hand atop the six-year-old's shaggy brown hair.

David laughed. His older sister Jennifer commented, "We always used to watch the Simpsons. Dad thought it was the thing on TV."

"Good man."

"He was," Jennifer said shyly, looking down and away from Jack.

The Morgans had been orphaned when their parents were killed in a car accident. They'd been staying at Molly O'Hanlon's shelter where Jack and Daniel volunteered. When the time came that Molly was forced to close the shelter, one thing had led to another, and the Jackson-O'Neills suddenly had three more children in their family.

"Big," Chenoa repeated, pointing at the angelfish again.

Daniel said, "He's the biggest fish we have, and he's very stubborn."

"He is not. He's just ... head of the family."

"Oh, and that's why he scares all the little fishes?"

"He does not. He's just being the head of the family," Jack stated authoritatively.

"Right," Daniel said, acting as if he didn't believe a word of what Jack was saying.

"Bad?" Chenoa asked tentatively, her voice tiny.

Daniel picked up the toddler.

"No, I'm just teasing. I tease Jack all the time about Homer. Homer's a good fish. We love him."

Chenoa smiled and looked down at the fish swimming around the large fish tank. She was already falling in love with the creature.

--Jack and Homer, or Frick and Frack? - August 2008 

"D'oh ... D'oh."

"Dad, you're so funny," David said, Chenoa standing by his side.

"Me?" Jack asked, turning his head to face the two children as he stood, hunched over, at the fish tank.

"You keep trying to out-'D'oh' Homer."

"Not possible, huh?"

"Homer's the d'oh-master, Dad. You're the one who told me that."

"Jack, what are you doing?" Daniel asked as he entered the living room and saw his husband making funny fish faces up against the fish tank.

"Talking to Homer."

"You're insane, Jack."

The retired General just smiled.

"Homer's a good fish."

After a minute, Jack looked over at Daniel who was talking with David and Chenoa. He noticed Little Danny watching him intently.

Or is he watching the fish? That son of mine watches everything.

"What are you looking at, Jack?"

"Little Danny. Look how focused he is on the fish."

Daniel was holding the middle Munchkin in his lap. He tilted his head to try and get a better look at his son's face.

"Wow. Hey, you!" Little Danny turned his head to face his father. "What are you watching? You watching your dad?"

"I think he was watching Homer."

Little Danny turned to face Jack. Jack gave him a double take.

"See! He knows Homer."

"It's your imagination, Jack."

"Okay, if you say so."

A few weeks later, Chenoa was watching Homer swim. She began to giggle. Jennifer heard her as she studied at the kitchen counter.

"What's so funny, Noa?"

"Donut."

"Huh?"

"Donut."

Jennifer got up and went to the fish tank. She, too, laughed.

"I never noticed that before."

"Noticed what, Sis?" David asked.

He had just entered the room, Daniel behind him. The two had gone on a special outing together, taking in an exhibit in Denver that featured artifacts recently uncovered from a dig in Peru.

"This rock. It looks like a donut."

Daniel laughed, shaking his head.

"Jack made that a few years ago, especially for Homer."

"He made it?"

"Yes, he did. He, uh, learned pottery several years ago, and every now and then, he gets creative."

"I always wondered what Homer liked so much behind those green vines," David commented.

"Jack calls it Homer's Hideaway."

"Dad's funny," Jennifer said.

"Funny," Noa repeated, laughing.

"Daddy, I've meant to ask this forever, but why don't any of the other fish have names?"

"I don't know," Daniel said, shrugging his shoulders. "I never named my fish, and Jack never did, either ... until Homer."

"He's special, isn't he?" the teenager asked.

"Um, well, I ..."

"Yes, he is," Jack said, walking down the stairs, holding Aislinn in his arms. "Daniel gave him to me for Christmas one year. He's a special angelfish, just like Danny's my special Angel."

"Gawd, Jack," Daniel said, turning a bright red.

"Daddy red!" Chenoa observed, making Daniel blush even more.

Jennifer laughed, shaking her head.

"You two sure are mushy."

Jack approached and kissed Jennifer on the cheek. Smiling, he said, "And someday, Jen, I hope you find someone that makes you mushy twenty-four/seven; someone who teaches you what love is all about; what it means to be a part of another life, another soul. I hope you find that just as I have," Jack looked at Daniel who was smiling a very loving smile, "with my Angel."

"You know something, Dad? I hope so, too, but it's still embarrassing!"

Trying to change the tone for fear of devouring his husband in front of the children, Daniel said, "So tell us about the creation of Homer's donut rock."

Everyone laughed and gathered round while Jack talked about his special creation for a special angelfish.

--Homer's Demise - January 2009 

Chenoa opened the door slightly and peeked in. She knew the rules about knocking, but right now, she didn't care. As she looked inside the master bedroom, she saw her parents asleep on their bed. Daniel was in his favorite spot, his head resting on Jack's chest, one leg hooked between Jack's. Jack had his arms around Daniel, and his chin just touched the top of Daniel's head.

As she looked at her parents, the little girl wished she had stayed in bed, but she had woken and decided to go downstairs and watch the fishes. Now, she was breaking a rule, but she felt horrible.

Want Daddy.

The three-year-old ran to Daniel's side of the bed and climbed up. Crawling over to the two sleeping men, she sniffled, "Da...daddeeeeee."

Jack's eyes opened immediately. He looked over and saw his crying daughter.

"Daniel, wake up," he said, shaking Daniel a bit to rouse him.

"What? Too early J'ck."

"Noa's here."

Jack gently loosened himself from his husband's hold, sat up, and turned on a light.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Homer."

Daniel sat up and as soon as he did, Chenoa leaped into his arms, crying.

"What about Homer?"

"No move. Homer dead."

"Jack ..."

"I'll go check."

Jack got out of bed, slipping on his plush burgundy robe and matching slippers, both gifts from Daniel. He headed downstairs.

"Shh, Noa. Everything's okay."

"Homer dead. See," she said, tugging on Daniel, trying to get him to move.

"Let's wait for Dad."

"No," she sniffled, slipping out of Daniel's hold.

He sighed, then got up, and put on his plush blue robe and slippers, both gifts from Jack. Noa extended her arms, her fingers wiggling. Daniel smiled and picked her up.

"Okay, let's go check on Homer."

"Dead," she said, sniffling again as she rested her head on her father's shoulder.

Walking downstairs, Daniel could hear Jack mumbling.

"He's just a fish. Just a fish."

"Jack?"

"Homer's dead, Danny."

"You need to ... you know," Daniel said.

"Ho...ho...merrrrrr," Chenoa cried.

"Noa, he's in, uh, Fish Heaven now."

Jack looked at Daniel wide-eyed. He mouthed, "Fish Heaven?" The younger man shrugged. This was their first "major" death with the children being old enough to comprehend what was happening. Neither was prepared for it.

"What's going on?"

Daniel turned and saw not only David, but Little Danny, slowly making their way down the stairs.

"David, why is Little Danny up?" Jack asked.

"Why are you up?" Daniel asked before the boy could answer.

"I thought I heard noises. Little Danny was with me."

"He was?" Daniel asked.

David shrugged as he explained, "I woke up earlier and went to check on the babies, and he was awake. He said he wanted to sleep with me."

"He did?" Jack challenged.

"Well," David squirmed. "He smiled at me, and I knew he wanted to be with me," the boy admitted. "I like to tell him about the mummies and stuff. He's a great listener."

"David, in the middle of the night, Little Danny should be sleeping, not listening, and so should you," Daniel said in his best parental voice, even though inside he thought it was sweet and loving, and he was actually enjoying the bond their children shared.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Daniel said, exchanging a look with Jack.

The two men shrugged.

What can we do, Danny? He loves being with the babies, and to be honest, I like that he does.

Me, too.

Both knew David was extremely devoted to the babies, and he'd proven long ago that he was careful and responsible with them, so neither had any real objections to Little Danny sleeping with him from time to time.

"So what's going on?" David asked, letting go of Little Danny's hand.

The Munchkin toddled over to the fish tank and stared at the floating angelfish. Jack watched him closely. He just had a feeling, but he didn't have a clue what the feeling meant.

"Homer dead," Chenoa said.

"Dead? Is he, Dad?"

"I'm afraid so, Son."

"Are you going to flush him down the toilet?"

"FLUSH HOMER?" the little girl cried in despair.

"No, Sweetie," Daniel said reassuringly.

"Fun'ral."

"What?"

"Homer. Fun'ral?"

"Yes, we'll have a funeral."

"Daniel."

"Jack!"

There was a warning in that word, and the older man knew it.

"Hey, we could turn him into a mummy!" David suggested enthusiastically.

"I think a traditional funeral might be better for Homer," Daniel said quickly.

There was no way he was going to try and mummify a fish, but he chuckled inwardly that David would come up with the idea.

It was only 5 a.m. so Jack and Daniel convinced David to go back to bed. They returned Little Danny to his crib and watched as he settled to sleep.

"Daddy?"

"You want to sleep with us?"

Chenoa nodded.

"Okay, Sweetie."

Daniel turned and said, "Jack, why don't you ... you know, while I get Noa settled in our bed."

"Be back in a few minutes."

Jack went downstairs to retrieve Homer from the fish tank, placing him in a container with some water for safekeeping.

Later in the morning, the rest of the family had been informed of Homer's passing.

"Fishie dead?" Jonny asked.

"Yep. Down the toilet with ..."

"Nooooooooo," Chenoa said.

Jack hadn't seen her walk in the living room, Daniel on her heels.

"Jack, so help me."

"Daniel, it's a fish for crying out loud."

"No flushie Homer," Chenoa begged her father, tugging on his pants.

Jack melted and picked her up. He settled her onto his lap as he sat on the sofa.

"No, of course not. I'm just ... I'm sorry, Honey. We won't ... do that to Homer."

"Fun'ral," the toddler demanded.

"Right," Daniel said forcefully. "We're having a funeral. Jack, you need to find a place outside where we can bury Homer, and make sure it's not anywhere near Katie's play yard."

Danny, this is ridiculous. We're talking about a fish here.

Noa wants a funeral.

But, Danny!

Find a place to bury the fish.

"We need a headstone, too," David said.

"A ..."

"Jack!"

Daniel's eyes spoke volumes. Jack needed to get with the program and fast.

"Okay, okay. David, wanna help me pick out a spot?"

"Sure, Dad."

Chenoa scooted off Jack's lap and sat by herself on the sofa. Jack gave her a smile as he led David outside.

"Box?"

"What, Sweetie?" Daniel asked Chenoa.

"Homer needs box." Daniel stared at her, not sure what she was trying to say. "Sleep box, like Kayla."

Daniel sighed, remembering the special young woman who had given birth to the Munchkins and the twins.

"You're right, Noa. It's called a coffin, and we'll make one, okay?"

Checking that the Munchkins were safe in ToddlerTown, Daniel picked her up and walked upstairs where Jennifer was with the babies.

"Jen, are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, Daddy. They're both behaving."

"Noa and I are making a coffin for Homer so we'll be in the garage if you need us, and Jack and David are outside finding a ... plot. The Munchkins are in ToddlerTown in the living room."

"Okay." She watched them walk away, then called out, "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

Daniel turned to face her.

"Um, well, Dad is Air Force."

"And?"

"Shouldn't Homer get a military funeral?"

"Military?"

Daniel hadn't expected this from the teenager.

"A little flag for the coffin would be appropriate, don't you think?"

"Flag! Daddy, Homer need flag," the toddler agreed enthusiastically.

Daniel nodded and said, "Okay, we'll find a flag."

Jack is going to flip over that one. Daniel hid a grin. And he'll do it, too. Anything for our children.

"Pretty."

Chenoa touched the red velvet material Daniel had used to line the small box he had found for Homer. She wanted to help so Daniel had her squeeze out the glue that would bind the velvet to the wooden container.

"How's that?"

"Poor Homer."

"He lived a good life, Noa."

"Why die?"

"Old age, that's all. Angelfishes only live a few years, so it was his time."

"Hurt?"

Daniel put his hand on the side of his daughter's head and brushed back her curly blonde hair.

"No, Sweetie," he said. "It didn't hurt. He just ... went to sleep."

"Where Homer's flag?"

"I think Dad has one in his study. Don't worry, Homer will have a flag. I promise."

"Dad wear blues?"

Daniel smiled. He couldn't help it. Just the mere mention of Jack in his blue uniform made him wild with desire.

"Uh, I don't think ..."

"No blues?" she sniffled. "Homer 'portant."

"Okay, we'll all dress up."

"Blue suit," she said, tapping on Daniel's chest.

"Blue suit," Daniel repeated, taking his daughter into his arms. "I love you, Noa. Love you so much."

"Love Daddy."

"Would you like to come upstairs with me and check on the twins?"

She nodded, so while still holding her, Daniel headed upstairs.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

Using a woodburning kit, Jack found a piece of wood and shaped it into a headstone, engraving on it, "R.I.P. Homer Angelfish."

He had seen the coffin Daniel and Chenoa had made so he knew there were high expectations for this headstone.

"How's it coming?" Daniel asked, entering the garage.

"Daniel, this is ridiculous. Homer was a fish!" Seeing his lover's determined look, Jack added, "But I'm doing it. It's almost done."

"The funeral is in two hours, after the babies eat."

"Swell."

"Uh, and Noa wants you to wear your blue uniform."

"What?"

"This is a big deal to her, Jack. She knows you wear your blue uniform to anything really important. I have to wear my blue suit. Fortunately, I have a few of those."

"I am not getting into my dress blues for a fish."

"Babe, it's your fault. You're the one who has always made a big deal out of Homer. I never ever named a fish."

Jack stood and walked to Daniel, taking him into his arms.

"But, Danny, Homer wasn't just any fish. He was my angelfish, given to me by my Angel. How could you ever think I'd just treat him like any old fish?"

"Jack, if you feel like that, why are you arguing so much?"

"Because he's dead, and I ..."

Jack released Daniel and returned to his work.

"Gawd. You really loved that fish. You ... miss him. Jack, you're grieving for Homer."

"You gave him to me," Jack whispered.

"Gawd," Daniel moved to his lover, grabbing his arm and spinning him around to face him. "Jack, he's just a fish."

"No, he's not, and I miss him, Danny."

"We can get another fish."

"There's only one Homer, but we probably should, for the Munchkins. They're too young to notice a difference. They won't even know what's going on out there today, and Noa would probably like it, too. It could be her fish."

"Jack, I love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed, then Daniel asked, "Jack, I've never seen a headstone in the shape of a donut before."

"Homer loved donuts."

Daniel couldn't help but smile; then, hesitantly, he said, "One more thing. We need one of those little flags."

"Flags? For the coffin?"

"Jen's idea, and Noa has her heart set on it."

Jack rolled his eyes, then he sighed.

"Danny, tell me the truth. Was Homer really just another fish to you?"

Daniel shook his head. He answered truthfully, "Jack, my life now ... I have so much, but for a long time, all I had were my fish."

"I know that."

Daniel kissed Jack's cheek and then snuggled close, Jack's arms pulling him in as tight as possible.

"They've never been just fish to me. I used to talk a lot to my fish, in college or ... just wherever I could manage to have a fish tank. They were, uh ... I mean ..."

"Like you said, they were all you had. They were your friends, your family."

Daniel nodded and pulled back a bit.

"Jack, it's not like I get depressed when they die. I mean, fish die all the time, and, the truth is, I guess I've always protected myself a little because I ... I never let myself get really close to them; but at the same time, I never take them for granted. I never treat them with disrespect, and I'll always love my fish for being there when no one else was."

"I love you."

"I know, and I'm so thankful for that. I love you so much, Jack."

The Jackson-O'Neills were assembled in the backyard. Bijou and Katie were sitting in their doghouse, watching the strange action. Jack was indeed in his blue uniform, and Daniel had his best blue suit on. Jennifer was dressed in a black lace top and skirt. David had his suit on, and Chenoa was wearing her best navy blue dress.

The Munchkins were dressed in their finest, as were the twins. They put little ribbons in Jenny's hair, and also in Aislinn's.

You know something, Jack.

What?

I wish Kayla was here to take a picture. They all look so beautiful.

Yeah.

Jack had dug the hole, and Chenoa placed Homer's coffin into the ground. Jennifer draped the flag over the coffin, and David placed a photograph of Homer with his vital statistics in front of the box.

Chenoa sniffled as she watched. Daniel held her hand as they stood next to the other family members. Then, it was time for the eulogy.

"Here lays Homer Angelfish," Jack said seriously. "He was a jolly good fish."

"Woof!" both Bijou and Katie interrupted, heading for the gate.

"General," Jack called out, seeing it was General Hammond.

He opened the gate and let in their friend. At first, Hammond was concerned. Seeing the family dressed up, but looking so solemn, he was afraid some tragedy had befallen them. Either that, or he'd forgotten about something important.

"Did I miss a memo?" Hammond asked, stealing one of Jack's old lines.

"No, Sir, we're, uh ..."

"Grandpa," Chenoa cried, running up to the General who immediately picked her up. "Homer dead."

Hammond looked at Jack who mouthed, "Fish."

"Oh," Hammond said out loud. "I'm sorry, Noa, but I'm sure he's in Fish Heaven now."

Daniel smiled. He couldn't help it. George Hammond was definitely the best grandfather on the planet.

"Fun'ral. Grandpa stay?"

"I'd be honored to, Noa."

With Hammond holding the toddler, Jack continued his eulogy.

"As I was saying, Homer was a good fish. He could 'd'oh' like no other fish. He loved donuts ... and algae, but definitely loved donuts the best. Glazed, chocolate, old fashioned: there wasn't a donut that old fish didn't like."

Daniel's eyes widened as he stared at his lover in disbelief.

Jack, tell me you didn't really feed him donuts.

Okay, I won't tell you.

Jack!

Danny, I'm busy here.

Gawd!

"Homer had a fun life. He swam and he swam and he swam all over this land."

Jennifer looked at Daniel who shook his head in a 'don't say it' demeanor.

"Now that he's gone to Fish Heaven, he'll keep on swimming; maybe meet Flipper and Moby Dick."

Jack, get on with it.

"Swim on, Homer," Jack concluded.

David carefully folded the flag just how Jack had taught him, and doing his best military walk, slowly went to Hammond who was holding Chenoa. He extended his hands with the flag. The little girl wasn't sure what to do.

"Noa, take the flag. It's yours forever to remember Homer with," Hammond explained.

Chenoa took the flag and held on carefully.

"No need flag. Love Homer. 'Member forever."

"It's just a symbol, but you're right. Homer lives on in your heart and always will."

Daniel, let's adopt Hammond officially.

Daniel laughed softly, trying to cover it up.

I'll let you tell him.

After burying Homer, the family went inside to visit, but first the three-star General took Chenoa upstairs to put her flag safely away. Jack and Daniel smiled as they watched. They just loved Hammond's Grandpa role with their children.

When he returned, Jack asked, "General, was there something you needed?"

"No, Jack. To tell you the truth, I just felt like seeing my grandkids."

"Love Grandpa," Noa said, seated in Hammond's lap, and throwing her arms around his neck.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek that made her surrogate grandfather smile bigger than Jack and Daniel had ever seen him smile before.

"And I love you."

"Long day," Jack said as they put the Munchkins to bed.

"Very," Daniel replied, yawning as he tucked the blanket over Aislinn. "Love you, Ash, to the moon and back, and beyond."

She smiled and closed her eyes just as Daniel leaned over for a goodnight kiss.

"Night Son," Jack said to Jonny, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Homer h'ven?"

Jack.

It was a silent communication that said a thousand things, the biggest being not to mess around, but it wasn't needed.

"Yes. Homer is in Fish Heaven now."

"H'ven?"

"What is Fish Heaven?" Jack said aloud, trying to think of an answer. "Uh, well, it's ... it's a ..." Jack looked at Daniel for a moment, gazing into his eyes, then back to the oldest of the triplets. "It's a magical place, Jonny. In Fish Heaven, there are no tanks, no boundaries, and no walls. Fish swim wherever they want to, all the time. They have a great time."

"H'ven good."

"Yes, it is. Now you go to sleep. Love you forever," he said, giving the toddler a big smile.

Then Jack looked at Little Danny. The middle Munchkin wasn't really doing anything special, just lying in his place watching, but it was how he was watching.

I've got that feeling again. Wish I knew what it meant.

They finished their goodnights, made sure the monitors were on, turned off the lights, and headed into the hallway.

"Danny, Little Danny sure does watch everything."

"There's a lot to see in the world."

"Right now, I just want to see you," Jack said, scooping Daniel into his arms. "Love you, Danny, forever and always."

"Forever and always," Daniel echoed, and then the two went downstairs to relax for a little while.

--Not Homer - January 2009 (One Week Later)

Jack had purchased a new lemon peel angelfish to replace Homer, not that Homer could ever really be replaced, but he was certain that the Munchkins and twins would never notice a difference and wouldn't even remember the funeral clearly. At least, that's what he was hoping when he picked out the fish that looked as much like Homer as possible. He also thought a new fish might cheer up Chenoa. She seemed to be taking Homer's death the hardest.

At the moment, Jack was in the living room, keeping watch over Little Danny. Daniel was upstairs, helping David with some homework. The twins were asleep, and Jennifer was outside with Jonny and Aislinn, playing with the beagles.

Little Danny ambled over to the fish tank. He put both hands carefully on the glass and stared at the new angelfish. Jack had that feeling yet again. Little Danny was such an observer, always watching people and things, but lately, there was something else. Jack just couldn't get a handle on it, but it was almost unnerving.

In his chair, Jack watched Little Danny wobble around the room some more, examining various objects. He noticed that the toddler was grasping the objects he picked up very well; using his thumb, something that was advanced for a child his age, at least according to all the reading the couple had done about milestones in the life of a baby.

Little Danny returned to the fish tank and stared some more. In fact, he stared for two minutes. This was something else that had always amazed Jack. The toddler had a longer attention span than was normal. Again, Little Danny reached up and put his hands on the tank. The new angelfish swam by.

"Fish name?" the toddler asked, looking at Jack.

"That's Homer, Son."

Little Danny looked again at the fish. He shook his head.

"Not Homer. Homer dead. Had fun'ral."

Jack stood up in total shock. None of the Munchkins had put together six words in a row like that. Chenoa was just starting to get a real grasp on small sentences, but the triplets were still on just one or two word phrases.

He stared at his son. Jack wanted to speak, but he was frozen. Finally, he regained his speech.

"That's Homer, Danny."

The toddler looked at the fish again. He shook his head vehemently.

"Not Homer. New Homer. Want old Homer." The toddler sighed. "Homer Fish Heaven. Swim?"

"Uh, yes." Jack gulped, and turned towards the stairs. "DANIEL!" he shouted.

Daniel came flying down the stairs, afraid something had happened to the children. He had told David to continue his homework assignment.

"What's wrong?"

"Your son."

"My son?"

"Oh yeah, definitely your son."

"Jack, what are you talking about?"

Suddenly, Jack smiled, a big, bright, brilliant, proud smile. He walked over to Little Danny and knelt down.

"That's not Homer?"

Little Danny shook his head dramatically.

"Old Homer dead; new Homer there," he said, pointing to the fish tank.

"Oh, gawd," Daniel said, flabbergasted, having made the same realization Jack had just made.

"You're right, Danny. That's a new fish."

"New fish pretty; not Homer."

"That's right."

"Oh, gawd," Daniel said again, sinking down into the nearest chair.

Just then the phone rang. The lovers didn't move for a minute, but finally Daniel picked up the phone. Little Danny watched his father closely as he walked to the counter where the phone currently was.

"Hello ... Yazid, is that you?"

Little Danny turned his gaze from Daniel to the new fish and said, "Marhaba."

Daniel literally dropped the phone, the receiver bouncing a couple of times on the carpet. He stared at his namesake and exclaimed, "Oh, gawd!" once again.

Jack sat down on the floor, shifting from his previous kneeling position, staring at his young son.

"Marhaba?"

"Hello."

Jack slowly turned his head towards Daniel, and the two exchanged a look of surprise and confusion.

"Danny, marhaba means ..."

"Hello ... in ..."

"Arabic," they both said at the same time.

"Daniel, the phone."

"Oh." Daniel picked up the phone and hung it up. Jack laughed slightly. "Oh, gawd. I'm sorry."

"They'll call back if it's important."

"I think it was Yazid, but it was a bad connection anyway."

Hearing the name Yazid, Little Danny said again, "Marhaba."

Jack let out a small laugh, then opened his arms, and Little Danny jumped in.

"Marhaba, my little genius," he said, placing a kiss on his son's forehead.

It was obvious to him that their little observer had connected the name Yazid with the greeting of marhaba.

"Jack, we don't know that. I mean ... I don't know what I mean."

Daniel got up and moved to sit on the floor next to Jack. He looked at their son and smiled.

"Hey, there."

"Daaaaddy," the toddler said with a smile of his own. "Marhaba."

"Marhaba. I love you."

"Love Daddy."

"What about me? I love you, too."

"Love Dad."

"Daniel, we need to talk to Syl; find out what we need to do. This little guy is ... "

"Jack," Daniel interrupted. We can't use labels. No labels. Gawd, please no labels, at least not in front of him.

Daniel reached out, and Little Danny took his hand. They had a mock finger fight.

"We love him."

"That's a given. Love you, Little Danny," Jack said, placing another kiss on the toddler's head.

"Love Dad. Love Daddy."

Daniel, that isn't normal.

I know, but let's not jump to conclusions, either. "Love's all we need," Daniel said.

"You're right. Hey, Little Danny. How about we go outside and see what your brothers and sisters are doing?"

"Play with Jonny."

"Sounds like a plan."

They stood, Jack holding their son. He and Daniel smiled. They really weren't over the shock of their son's sudden vocabulary spurt. He had been so quiet for the first year of his life, and now, out of the blue, he was talking way ahead of the game. Maybe it was a fluke, or maybe they had a child genius on their hands. It didn't matter, because in the end, love was always the center of the Jackson-O'Neill home.

"I miss you, Homer, but I'll never forget you."

Jack knelt down by Homer Angelfish's grave. His hand traced the donut headstone that he had created. He felt the presence of his husband behind him, so wasn't surprised to hear Daniel's voice a moment later.

"Jack, it's 3 a.m. What are you doing out here? It's cold."

"Talking to Homer. I ... miss him. Little Danny's right; that new guy doesn't look anything like Homer Simpson. The real Homer did though. He looked just like him."

"Come back to bed, Jack."

"I had to bring him this," Jack held up the donut rock he had made for the fish tank. He had retrieved it from the tank before coming outside. "I thought it would be a nice ... landmark, along with the headstone. We can get a new rock for the tank." He looked up at Daniel. "Okay, Danny?"

Old Softie. Daniel nodded, whispering, "Okay."

Jack placed the rock atop Homer's grave, perpendicular to the headstone.

"Goodbye, Homer. You really were a jolly good fish!"

Hand in hand, Jack and Daniel went inside and returned to their master bedroom. Jack figured he'd probably always have an angelfish in the family from now on, but he wouldn't name another one.

There was only one Homer, just like there's only one Angel, my Angel, my Danny.

A little while later, back in the warmth of their bed, he rested his head on Daniel's chest. It wasn't their normal position, but tonight, Jack wanted to be held, and he was, by very loving, strong arms that were wrapped all around him.

"Do you think there really is a fish heaven, Danny?"

Daniel didn't hesitate. Years earlier he might have, but not now. Now, because of Jack, he knew the answer.

"I think Homer's up there somewhere with Charlie, my parents, and the Mouseketeers' parents. I think he's happy and at peace. He can see he was loved, had a good life here with us, and will always be remembered for the special fish that he was."

"Love you, Danny."

"Love you, too, my precious Silver Fox, so very, very much."

In the comfort of his soulmate's arms, Jack closed his eyes at last, knowing that Homer was a part of their family, and not even death could change that.

See you in the afterlife, Homer.

Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really? 


End file.
